


Gorąca czekolada i bohaterzy

by Lampira7



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is a dork, Wade is wade, pillow forts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Pewnej nocy, ktoś włamuje się do mieszkania Petera.





	Gorąca czekolada i bohaterzy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Cocoa and Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457881) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



**Gorące czekolada i bohaterowie**  
  
Kiedy Peter usłyszał, że okno zostało rozbite, uznał, że da sobie radę. Nie krzyczał i nie rozkładał bezradnie dłoni. Zamiast tego, wyślizgnął się ze swojego łóżka i chwycił kij bejsbolowy, który był ukryty pod łóżkiem. Przeszedł do pozycji atakującej w jednym gładkim ruchu.  
  
Mieszkał w nieciekawej okolicy z konieczności. (Nieprzypisani do niczego naukowcy ze Stark Industries otrzymywali zapłatę, która była mniejsza, niż wartość orzeszków ziemnych, co było do bani, ponieważ przynajmniej orzeszki ziemne były jadalne i mógłby pożywiać się czymś innym, niż zupkami chińskimi i napojami energetycznymi. Peter otrzymywał wystarczającą pensję, by mógł żywić się zupkami chińskimi i energetykami zamiast powietrzem oraz nędzą.) Wiedział, że tego rodzaju rzecz mogła się w końcu zdarzyć i z rozwagi kupił kij bejsbolowy, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby doszło do włamania.  
  
Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał go użyć, bo nigdy w swoim życiu nie grał w baseball i nie był pewien, czy sam się nie zrani biorąc zamach.  
  
Mężczyzna, który właśnie włamał się do jego mieszkania, zaśmiał się.  
  
— Jezu, chłopczyku, spokojnie. Potrzebuję jedynie miejsca, w którym mogę przekoczować noc. — Mężczyzna przeciągał samogłoski, a Peter wciąż trzymał kij i wpatrywał się w niego.  
  
— I to wymagało rozbicia mojego okna? Jest połowa grudnia, kretynie. Obaj zamarzniemy na śmierć, nim nastanie ranek.  
  
— My, hm? Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko, że się tu przekimam? — zapytał szaleniec, mijając Petera, nie obawiając się bejsbola i zmierzając do kuchni. — Masz coś do jedzenia, dzieciaku? Jestem niesamowicie głodny… sądzę, że mój żołądek wreszcie wrócił do pracy.  
  
Peter podążył za nim z otwartymi w szoku ustami.  
  
— Um, jest jakiś chińczyk w lodówce — powiedział, zanim zdołał to przemyśleć, ponieważ ciocia May i wujek Ben wychowali go na dobrego gospodarza, nawet jeśli jego gościem był psychopata, który prawdopodobnie zamierza go zabić, nim minie noc.  
  
Uderzył się w mały palec u stopy, gdy wszedł do kuchni za mężczyzną, częściowo po to, by wskazać mu lodówkę a po części po to, by upewnić się, że ten nie znalazł noży kuchennych.  
  
— Kurwa je… kurde… czekaj.  
  
Sięgnął do kontaktu, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego.  
  
— Nie…  
  
Światło zapaliło się, a kij wypadł z ręki Petera.  
  
— O mój Boże, czy nic ci nie jest? Jezu, oczywiście, że nie jesteś w porządku. Po prostu… usiądź, okej? Mam tutaj apteczkę. Często doznaję oparzeń przy gotowaniu i ranię się przy krojeniu pomidorów, i dlaczego ci o tym mówię? Tylko… usiądź.  
  
Mężczyzna nie usiadł. Zamiast tego, patrzył z gniewną ostrożnością na Petera. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele był napięty.  
  
Miał na sobie jakiegoś rodzaju czerwony strój ze spandeksu, podobny do tych, które posiadała Fantastyczna Czwórka, którą widział w wiadomościach. Nieznajomy miał maskę i ciało, które sprawiło, że Peter poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieadekwatnie, niż wcześniej. Zgadywał, że ten facet był jednym z nowo pojawiających się superbohaterów, którzy zdają się pojawiać wszędzie w ostatnim czasie.  
  
Oczywiście, ciężko było zobaczyć pełen efekt stroju, ponieważ większa jego część była w strzępach. I również przedstawiało to stan mężczyzny, który go nosił. Faktycznie, jedyną częścią przebrania, która nie była zniszczona, to maska. Była w dziewiczym stanie, nie miała nawet jednego rozerwania.  
  
— W porządku, w takim razie stój. To może być bolesne siedzenie w tym stanie i… Och, Boże, czy wbiły się w ciebie kawałki szkła, gdy włamałeś się przez okno, bo to będzie bolało jak jasna cholera, gdy będzie się je wyciągało i po prostu mnie zignoruj, jeśli chcesz. Mam tendencję do paplania, kiedy jestem zdenerwowany lub widzę więcej krwi, niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Albo kiedy dzieje się to naraz, tak jak w tym przypadku.  
  
— Nie martw się, to słodkie — powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.  
  
Peter stał się czerwony niczym pomidor i zapiszczał, niemal upuszczając apteczkę, gdy odwrócił się do nieznajomego.  
  
— Do… dobrze. Dzięki, chyba. — Ruszył ku niemu, a mężczyzna znów się spiął. Peter zatrzymał się, wahając. — Czy mogę spojrzeć? Będę ostrożny.  
  
Po pełnej napięcia, mężczyzna pokiwał głową, chociaż nadal wyglądał na gotowego do ataku, gdy Peter zbliżał się do niego.  
  
Chłopiec położył dłoń na jednej z niewielu kawałków skóry, która nie była pokryta krwią i delikatnie popchnął mężczyznę, by ten spoczął.  
  
— Będzie to naprawdę łatwiejsze, jeśli usiądziesz. Może zająć to trochę czasu — powiedział łagodnie i mężczyzna wykonał jego prośbę, odwracając się twarzą ku Peterowi. Musiał patrzeć na nastolatka przez maskę i fakt, że Peter nie mógł spoglądać bezpośrednio na jego twarz, czynił go odrobinę nerwowym. — Um, czy chcesz… — Gestykulował, wskazując na maskę. Mężczyzna parsknął i potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Nic tam nie ma, co możesz naprawić, dzieciaku. Poza tym, tajna tożsamość. To coś istotnego, czyż nie? — Peter z wahaniem skinął głową.  
  
— Tak, tak przypuszczam. Fantastyczna Czwórka jest całkiem swobodna na temat tego, kim są, ale wiem, że wielu bohaterów nie jest. Naprawdę sądzisz, że cię rozpoznam? — zapytał z ciekawości, a mężczyzna zachichotał dość ponuro.  
  
— To nie jest twarz, którą możesz zapomnieć, kochanie — zapewnił go, a Peter potrafił wyczuć delikatny temat. Odchrząknął i otworzył apteczkę.  
  
— Okej. W porządku. W takim razie, mogę spojrzeć na resztę obrażeń?  
  
Mężczyzna skinął dość sztywno. Peter położył jego ramię na stole i przyjrzał się bliżej obrażeniom na nim. Nie, żeby się wpatrywał jakoś mocno, ale mógł zobaczyć, że wiele urazów, które zakładał, iż są nowymi ranami, były tak naprawdę bliznami. Były to warstwy i jeszcze więcej warstw tkanek bliznowatych i zastanawiał się, co człowiek musiał przejść, by uzyskać takie ślady. Mimo tego, bardziej martwił się o rany, które wciąż w tej chwili powodowały u mężczyzny ból.  
  
— Myślę, że niektóre z nich mogą wymagać szycia. Brałem lekcje pierwszej pomocy, więc znam teorię, ale prawdopodobnie będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdziesz…  
  
— Mowy nie ma.  
  
— Ale… — Peter spróbował ponownie.  
  
— Nie ma szans, amigo. Chcesz bawić się w seksowną pielęgniarkę, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ale _żadnych lekarzy_. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie, ale na końcu wypowiedzi jego ton był szorstki i niemal niebezpieczny. Peter przełknął nerwowo.  
  
— Dobrze. Żadnych lekarzy. Chcesz zdjąć to, co pozostało z twojego kostiumu? Mogę dać ci parę ubrań. — Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Dziura w kostiumie oznacza otwór w _skórze_. Zszyj to… nie tkaninę ze skórą… jeśli możesz, ale jeśli tak się stanie, to nie ma sprawy, i tak będzie dobrze. Staraj się nie wychodzić poza ranę. Pomyśl o tym jak o kolorowankach, gdzie malujesz igłą.  
  
— Jasne.  
  
Peter nie chciał rozważyć, jak przyszycie kogoś do ubrania nie jest wielką sprawą, dlatego postanowił wykonać dobrą robotę i nie dowiedzieć o tym w najbliższym czasie. Rozważał, ile nici potrzebuje do obsługi tego wszystkiego, wiedząc, że nie ma nawet w pobliżu wystarczającej jej ilości. Wciąż, jeśli zajmie się najgorszymi ranami, a resztę zabandażuje…  
  
Potem obrażenie, które rozważał czy szyć, zadrżało i _przesunęło się_ i chociaż inna stróżka krwi pociekła, to przysięgałby na życie, że rana zmniejszyła się. Była dużo mniejsza.  
  
— Czynnik uzdrowienia? — spytał. Jego głos był trochę wysoki, ale stabilny.  
  
— Czynnik uzdrowienia — zgodził się radośnie człowiek.  
  
Peter podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć ostro w miejsce, gdzie powinny znajdować się oczy mężczyzny.  
  
— Czy w ogóle potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? — Nieznajomy wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Możesz pocałować, bym poczuł się lepiej, ale będziesz musiał się śpieszyć, jeśli chcesz je złapać. Cha, złapię je wszystkie. Złapię je wszystkie — paplał.  
  
— Pokemon. — Peter roztargnieniem zaśpiewał w odpowiedzi, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się, podskakując w miejscu niczym zachwycone dziecko. — Mogę chyba owinąć najgorsze urazy, by nie były zanieczyszczone, a potem same się wygoją. Dam ci również coś na ból.  
  
— Żadnej morfiny i vicodinu, ani żadnych leków wpływających na umysł w jakikolwiek sposób — rozkazał ostro mężczyzna, a Peter zamrugał zaskoczony.  
  
— Co… koleś, kto do diabła ma morfinę w swojej apteczce? Kupiłem ją w supermarkecie. Czyli są w niej Alvin, tylenol. Tego rodzaju rzeczy.  
  
— Och. — Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. — Daj sobie z nimi spokój. Musiałbym połknąć wszystkie z nich, żeby chociaż to poczuć, co na bank sprawi, że moja wątroba będzie w gorszym stanie, niż już jest.  
  
— Racja — przyznał niewyraźnie Peter. _Czynnik uzdrowienia musi wpływać na jego metabolizm_. — Jeśli jesteś pewny, to ja tylko…  
  
Wskazał na opatrunki, podniósł jedną rolkę bandaży i pewną maść antybakteryjną. Kiedy nieznajomy nie zaprotestował, zaczął zajmować się jego najgorszymi ranami, zaczynając od góry ramienia do dołu drugiego, a potem przechodząc na tułów.  
  
Uświadomił sobie, że wypełniał pełną napięcia ciszę, głupimi piosenkami, które pamiętał z bajek i programów telewizyjnych. Był zaskoczony i nieco zadowolony słysząc, że człowiek mruczał do wtóru do niektórych z nich, zwłaszcza tych absurdalnych i głupich.  
  
— Wiesz, że jesteś dziwnym dzieciakiem? — powiedział mężczyzna, po tym jak Peter zanucił cały repertuar z gry Legend of Zelda.  
  
Peter mrugnął do niego. Nie był pewien, ale sądził, że człowiek uśmiechnął się. W każdym razie krawędzie maski były lekko uniesione.  
  
— Cóż… już to słyszałem. Często — przyznał się. Mężczyzna przytaknął kontemplacyjnie.  
  
— I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że włamałem się do twojego mieszkania mniej niż godzinę temu? Większość osób uważa, że coś takiego jest okropnym pierwszym wrażeniem.  
  
— Włamałeś się do wystarczającej ilości mieszkań, aby potwierdzić ten fakt? — spytał go żartobliwie Peter, a gdy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, westchnął. — Nie zamordowałeś mnie ani po cichu obrobiłeś i chociaż rozbiłeś mi okno w środku zimy… co w sumie było dość chujowe… to nie jest coś, czego nie mogę naprawić. Poza tym jesteś bohaterem, więc pewnie twój tyłek został skopany, gdy ratowałeś starszą damę przed bandytami lub coś w podobnym stylu. Czuję, że to mój obywatelski obowiązek, by ci pomóc.  
  
Człowiek spiął się widocznie.  
  
— Nie jestem bohaterem — powiedział chłodno. — Jestem Deadpool.  
  
Peter był pewien, że ten Deadpool był tylko skromny — większość bohaterów nie odnosiła się do siebie jako bohaterów — więc po prostu kiwnął głową i dalej opatrywał rany, klękając, by zająć się nogami mężczyzny.  
  
— Miło cię poznać, Deadpool. Jestem Peter Parker. Przepraszam, że moje imię nie jest tak odlotowe jak twoje.  
  
— Ach, nie czuj się przez to źle, Petey. Moje prawdziwe imię też nie jest spoko. Wade? Oznacza to, że małe dzieci pluskają się w nim i przypuszczam, że dotyczy to również naprawdę starych ludzi w przestarzałych kostiumach kąpielowych. Ech, sflaczałe ciała.  
  
Co? Ach, _brodzik_. Czekaj, chwila.  
  
— Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, iż nie możesz ujawnić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości? — spytał oburzony. Wade wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Wydajesz się godny zaufania.  
  
— Dzięki. Nie pójdę do Daily Bugle, czy innej gazety, a i tak w Nowym Jorku musi być parę setek ludzi o imieniu Wade, więc byłoby to bez sensu.  
  
— Tysiące. Sprawdziłem — zapewnił go z zadowoleniem Wade. Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc tę dziecinną satysfakcję.  
  
— W takim razie przypuszczam, że twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna. — Spojrzał na swoją pracę i kiwając głową, uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny. — Skończyłem.  
  
Deadpool przechylił głowę, spoglądając na niego.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz zacząć całować, bym poczuł się lepiej, to jesteś w idealnej pozycji. — Peter po raz pierwszy zauważył, że jego praca nad dolnymi regionami Deadpoola doprowadziła go na kolana między udami mężczyzny. Piszcząc, szybko poderwał się na nogi. Deadpool zawył ze śmiechu. — Och, czyżbyś był nieśmiały?  
  
Peter skrzywił się na jego słowa, pakując żałosne pozostałości pierwszej pomocy do apteczki.  
  
— Albo nie jestem zainteresowany — odparł. — I właśnie za ten komentarz, będziesz dziś spać na kanapie. — Nie mógł powstrzymać rozdrażnienia w swoim głosie.  
  
_Wiedział_ , że Wade uniósł brwi, nawet jeśli nie widział tego.  
  
— Naprawdę rozważasz pozwolenie mi na zostanie tutaj? — zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem — Serio?  
  
Peter wiercił się niezręcznie w miejscu.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz miejsca, by się zatrzymać na chwilę. I jest bardzo zimno na zewnątrz, to praktycznie zamieć oraz mam wolny pokój. — Deadpool nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem.  
  
— Czyli zamierzasz pozwolić zupełnie obcemu człowiekowi, który uszkodził ci okno i pokrył krwią twoje lekko zniszczone meble, zastać bez opieki w twoim mieszkaniu, podczas gdy ty będziesz spał bezbronny w sąsiednim pokoju?  
  
— Starasz się mnie przekonać, bym nie pozwolił ci tu zostać? — zapytał figlarnie Peter, a Wade potrząsnął szybko głową.  
  
— Nie. Nie mam żadnych skarg. Chyba tylko taką, że będziesz zmarznięty śpiąc w swoim łóżku — mruczał w zamyśleniu. — O! Możemy spać tutaj na kanapie! To będzie takie romantyczne! Możemy mieć gorącą czekoladę i świece, a także trochę eleganckiej nastrojowej muzyki…  
  
— Świece mogłyby stanowić zagrożenie pożarowe i nie potrzebuję, aby w moim mieszkaniu było zimno i zarazem żeby w nim wybuchł ogień. Jestem pewien, że nie mam żadnej muzyki, którą można byłoby uznać za „nastrojową” i jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego faktu. — Zamilkł. — Gorąca czekolada może być dobrym pomysłem.  
  
Myślał o tym, że mleko i sypka czekolada nie były takim złym pomysłem. Chłód w pokoju wpływał na niego i chociaż był w najgrubszej zimowej piżamie, wciąż drżał. Gorąca czekolada była zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem.  
  
— Serio?! Jesteś niesamowity, kochanie! — krzyknął Wade, wyrzucając ręce w górę z radości. — Przyjęcie piżamowe!  
  
Peter westchnął, ale jemu także udzieliło się trochę entuzjazmu, jaki prezentował człowiek.  
  
— Tak, chyba będziemy je mieli.  
  


OoO

  
Zbudowanie fortu z poduszek na środku salonu z dziwnym superbohaterem, który włamał się do jego domu i bycie z nim skulonym w tej budowli, popijając gorącą czekoladę było prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek Peter zrobił. Wade był zdecydowanie najdziwniejszą osobą, z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkał. Stale przywoływał niejasne odniesienia do pop kultury i mieszał je z żartami, które naprawdę nie powinny sprawiać, żeby Peter śmiał się tak bardzo jak to robił. Również wyglądał śmiesznie w puszystym niebieskim szlafroku Petera, założonym na jego kostium. Nawet nie rozważał zdjęcia maski do picia czekolady. Peter nie wiedział kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie, gdy zbierał koce, mężczyzna wypił cały kupek napoju, który musiał okropnie sparzyć jego język, a maska była z powrotem szczelnie na swoim miejscu.  
  
_Musi mieć naprawdę rozpoznawalną twarz_ — rozmyślał Peter. _Może jest gwiazdą_. Zapamiętał, żeby później spojrzeć w Google na Deadpoola.  
  
Ale pomimo tego jak dziwne to było, to i tak prawdopodobnie bawił się najlepiej niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Odkąd Gwen odeszła, dryfował bez sensu. To nie było łatwe dla niezręcznego, ciapowatego Petera Parkera, aby zawiązać przyjaźnie, nawet z naukowcami ze Stark Industries. Był najmłodszą osobą, a jego życiorys był najkrótszy i nigdy nie pozwolono mu zapomnieć o tym fakcie.  
  
— Spójrz, to ptak! Nie, to samolot! Jednak to Jastrząb!  
  
Peter wrócił z powrotem do rzeczywistości na oświadczenie Wade’a. Spojrzał na postać z cienia, znajdującą się obok ich twarzy, powstałą dzięki światłu z nocnej lampki Petera pochodzącej z limitowanej edycji Zielonej Latarni.  
  
— Czy ten sokół niedawno został przejechany i rozczłonkowany na pół? — spytał, a Wade prychnął, opuszczając dłonie.  
  
— Zobaczmy, czy potrafisz lepiej, bachorze.  
  
Peter miał długą praktykę w spędzaniu nocy na różnych zabawach, aby utrzymać koszmary z dala, szczególnie po śmierci wuja Bena, więc był typem zawodowca w takich sprawach.  
  
Wade mruczał w uznaniu dla jego umiejętności.  
  
— Och, czyli tym się zajmujesz na co dzień? Teatrzyk cieni?  
  
Peter prychnął.  
  
— Chciałbym. Pracuję w dziale badawczo-rozwojowym w firmie Starka.  
  
Wade zanucił w zamyśleniu.  
  
— Musisz być jednym z tych inteligentnych, Petey.  
  
Peter zarumienił się i potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Nie zupełnie. Mam szczęście, że mam pracę. Właściwie chciałem być fotografem, ale to… nie jest naprawdę dobrze płatnym zawodem. W ogóle. — Tak samo jak pracowanie dla Stark’a, ale nie uważał, że wynagrodzenie jest czymś, co powinno być poruszane w rozmowie, wkrótce po spotkaniu kogoś. To jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nie powinno się mówić na pierwszej randce. Tak samo jak o szalonych eks i dziwnych fetyszach. Nie dlatego, że była to pierwsza randka lub cokolwiek. Jezu, włamanie to nie jest randka w ciemno, Peterze Parker. Weź się w garść! — Wciąż jednak robię to dla zabawy.  
  
— Och! Sfotografuj mnie jak jedną ze swoich francuskich dziewczyn! — Wade udawał, że mdleje, a Peter zaśmiał się.  
  
— Kretyn — skarcił go, ale podobało mu się to. — Co robisz dla zabawy?  
  
Wade milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Peter miał powtórzyć pytanie, sądząc, że ten go nie usłyszał, kiedy…  
  
— Odkąd pamiętam, to pierwszy raz, kiedy się dobrze bawię.  
  
— Och. — Peter zamrugał, trochę zaskoczony smutną surowością tej wypowiedzi. Widział, że Wade spiął się obok niego. Peter uśmiechnął się i lekko zderzył ich ramiona. — W porządku. Ja także dobrze się bawię.  
  
Wade rozluźnił się. Otoczył ramieniem barki Petera i przyciągnął go do przytulnego uścisku.  
  
— Ach, jak słodko! Lubisz mnie, naprawdę mnie lubisz!  
  
Peter roześmiał się.  
  
— W pewnym sensie. Jestem bardziej szalony, niż myślałem, że jestem.  
  
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakim komfortem było bycie trzymanym w uścisku przez osobę, której twarzy nigdy się nie widziało, ale było coś w Wade. Po prostu… wszystko kliknęło na swoje miejsce. I tak Peter przysypiał, gdzieś w środku przemówienia Wade’a o cudach Bei Arthur, prawie przewracając się, kiedy jego oczy zamknęły się.  
  
— Och, ostrożnie, słodki chłopcze. Nie chcę, żebyś złamał sobie nos… to słodki nosek i uwierz mi, złamanie nosa kurewsko boli.  
  
Wade złapał go i położył na ziemi, naciągając na niego koc. Peter zamruczał szczęśliwie, przytulając się mocno, do ciepłych fałd materiału.  
  
— Branoc, Wade — wymamrotał, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, trochę smutno.  
  
— Spoko. Tak było. Dzięki, Peter.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy Peter obudził się, Wade’a już nie było. Potykając się, wyszedł z ich wspólnego fortu, aby znaleźć notatkę na stole i grubą kopertę.  
  
_Petey_  
  
Dzięki za piżamowe przyjęcie, słodki chłopcze. Wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie, kiedy śpisz i nawet nie chrapiesz! Także, powinieneś kupić lepsze okno, przez które nie będzie można się tak łatwo włamać. Nie każdy włamywacz jest tak seksowny i super niesamowity jak moi!  
  
_Okej, pa!_  
__  
Pełen zabawy, Wade  
  
_PS: Pożyczam na zawsze szlafrok, bo jest w całości pokryty krwią i mazią, i pewnie nie chcesz go po wszystkim. Plus, do tego jest ciepły, niesamowity i pachnie bosko. Dzięksy!_  
  
Koperta była po brzegi wypełniona gotówką. To było więcej pieniędzy, niż Peter zarobiłby w ciągu roku.  
  
Zostawił gotówkę na stole. Ostrożnie wyprostował notatkę i schował ją do szuflady szafki nocnej. Następnie sprawdził w Internecie ceny nowych okien.  
  
Kolejne okno, które kupił, można było otworzyć z zewnątrz, jeśli włamywacz miał zręczne palce i duże doświadczenie — dwie rzeczy, których Peter był względnie pewien, że Wade miał w nadmiarze. To było głupie, bo nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek Wade wpadnie ponownie. Facet był (dziwny, szalony, nieortodoksyjny) bohaterem i Peter… nie był. Ech, nie był nawet damą w opresji. Jego życie było tak zwyczajne, że wątpił w to, że potrzebuje bohatera. A facet włamał się do jego mieszkania i zniszczył jego własność. Peter nie powinien być rozczarowany, że już go nie ujrzy. W pozostawionej notatce nie było numeru telefonu, e-mailu ani innej formy kontaktu. Wade prawdopodobnie nie był zainteresowany ponownym zobaczeniem go.  
  
To głupie, ale wciąż…  
  
Miesiąc później, okno zostało otwarte.  
  
— Hej, słodki chłopcze? Ulepimy dziś bałwana?  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się.


End file.
